La vuelta del halcón al cerezo ღ
by Axania
Summary: Esta es la historia, del encuentro de Sakura Haruno, con la esperanza de poder abrirse el corazón, al chico que era el dueño de este, Sasuke Uchiha. Espero que os guste!


Y así es cómo acabo todo. La gran noche de boda de Naruto y Hinata, todos festejando, sin pensar en los problemas ya que era época de paz y alegría. Lejos de la gran fiesta, en un lugar más tranquilo y solitario, estaba Sakura, sentada en una zona parecida a un pequeño bosque rodeada de los arboles con las flores, cuyo nombre ella llevaba. El cielo oscuro, lleno de estrellas y esa gran y bella luna, que para ella era, algo muy significativa, la luz que se mostraba dentro de su corazón dulce y agrio. Mente atormentada, corazón angustiado, ojos esmeralda que se volvían más cristalinos dirigidos hacía esa luz de luna, con la mano sobre la zona dónde ella llevaba ese collar, regalado por él. Por Sasuke. El suave viento hizo que los pétalos de cerezo vayan bailando hacía la dirección de la luna, sus flequillos rosa acariciando su piel, aquel kimono rosa con diseño de las flores de cerezo, se movió un poco, dejando que el viento la acaricie. Poco a poco, ese acaricio llego a su cara, su corazón lleno de angustia, teniendo un latido doloroso, y la acumulación de emociones en su alma, hicieron que sus ojos dejen que las lágrimas cayeran por su cara. Ella, en aquel festival, estaba sola, mientras todos con su ser amado festejaban, mientras ella estaba sin él que seguramente se estaría volviendo a marcharse de nuevo, abandonarla. Todo esto hizo que Sakura apretase su collar a su pecho más aún, quería sentir sus propios latidos, y a través de este collar, el latido del corazón del Uchiha.

— _Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? Ven aquí a festejar con todos nosotros ne!_

El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de una chica, con un tono cálido y con energía en ello. Era justo una de las personas que ella necesitaba ahora mismo, su querida y mejor amiga, Ino Yamanka. Ino, cuyo pelo era largo casi hasta el suelo y rubio cómo el sol, con vestido similar al de Sakura, sólo que tenía un color lila rosado, se acercó a su amiga observando que ella no le respondió ni nada. Ella estaba preocupada al ver a la pelirosa que no haya reaccionado a sus palabras, ella era la única que sabía la razón por la que se encontraba así.

— _Sakura..._

El nombre de la pelirosa fue lo único que dijo y sin pensarlo se unió a su amiga por completo la que estaba llorando, no a llantos, no a gritos, sino que de manera inconsciente teniendo el regalo en su mano. Los ojos azul cristalinos de Ino se volvieron un poco llorosos al ver a su amiga así, y lo único que hizo fue poner sus brazos alrededor de la otra, haciendo que la pelirosa descanse su cabeza sobre sus hombros, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se le mostrase.

 _—Eres tan terca cómo siempre, pero esta característica tuya, ha hecho que seas una gran mujer, y yo ahora te admiro tanto. A pesar de lo que estás pasando, te entiendo, ya no eres como antes, una simple fan girl suya, pero de verdad que te has enamorado de él. Sakura escúchame bien lo que te estoy diciendo ahora mismo. Te quiero mucho frentona. Aún recuerdo nuestras estúpidas peleas por lo que sea, y nuestras competencias, supongo que todo fue parte de nuestra madurez. Y también aquella vez cuando te hablé de las flores. De verdad has enflorecido en una bella y poderosa flor, Sakura. Has pasado por tanto, has sufrido tanto, y sería una pena que ahora te rindas y que le dejes que se escape tan fácil. Me alegro de poder ser esa inspiración, y haber sido cómo un modelo para ti desde pequeñas, es una cosa que jamás olvidaré. Y también debo de darte las gracias de cómo convertirme en una mejor mujer. Te apoyaré en lo que sea. Y sabes..Sai me dijó que le vio en un lugar sentado en un banco. Ves a por él, sólo ves y muestra-le quien eres de verdad, lo que sientes de verdad._

Esas palabras, eran las que Sakura necesitaba en este momento. No había nadie cómo Ino quien la conozca según sus emociones, sus experiencias, su personalidad, tanto cómo ella. Sintió que durante el discurso, la voz de la rubia temblaba y lo que hizo, fue levantar sus propios brazos poniéndolos alrededor de la rubia, devolviendo-le el gesto.

 _—Ino... Gracias. Gracias por darme la valentía y ser capaz de seguir adelante, y de no rendirme. Gracias por compartir tus emociones conmigo y ser lo que necesitaba a la hora de levantarme. Gracias por todo puerca. Te quiero mucho._

Con esto dicho, ella se separó poco a poco de su amiga, y cómo señal de adiós, ella la dejó con una sonrisa, y le hizo un gesto de la cabeza para que volviese a la fiesta. Ino, sin decir nada, dejó una ligera sonrisa, limpiando sus lágrimas aprobando de que volviera, y así rápidamente, las dos amigas desaparecieron del pequeño bosque.

A fuera, los pequeños copos de nieve bailaban desde el cielo hacía abajo la tierra, mientras la chica corría hacía la dirección y el lugar dónde ella sabía que él estaría. Ese lugar, dónde hace años, cuando ella intento detenerle, pero él se marchó. Sujetando el collar en una mano, y corriendo a todas sus fuerzas, su corazón estaba latiendo sin control, pero acercándose a su destino, bajo el ritmo de su camino. En su vista salió una silueta sentada en un banco, era él. Su rostro estaba cubierto por aquel flequillo lateral, por la posición que estaba, parecía como si estuviera esperando algo, o alguien. Al verle, se paró, y también él giró un poco su cabeza hacía su dirección. Desde aquella distancia, su mirada atrapó a la suya. Esa mirada tan profunda, la que te llama, ir tras más allá de esa ella, viajar por la oscuridad de ella y descubrir todo lo que ella esconde y desea. Temer a esa mirada? A esa oscuridad. Jamás. Ya que ella ya estaba dentro de esa oscuridad suya.

 _—Sakura._

Fue lo único que susurro e hizo a la pelirosa que salté un poco así volviendo a la tierra. Poco a poco ella se le iba acercando, hasta sentarse al lado del chico, reposando sus manos, que tenían el collar, sobre sus propias piernas. Las mejillas de la chica tomaban color, y el sentimiento de estar cerca de él, hizo que una sonrisa pequeña se le mostrase. El silencio que había, se interrumpo a la hora de cuando Sasuke la miró plenamente, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se dice que las personas que menos sonríen, cuando lo hacen, sus sonrisas son un encanto, y así era la de él, cautiva y encantadora.

 _—Aún lo tienes. Y lo guardas muy bien._

 _—Claro que sí Sasuke-kun! Es, el objeto más precioso que tengo en mi posesión._

Una pequeña suave risita dejó el Uchiha, cosa que hizo a la Haruno sonreír aún más. Despacio, poco a poco, la mano de Sasuke se acercaba a la de ella, así poniéndola sobre ella, agarrando la pequeña mano de la chica dónde tenía el collar. Era tan fuerte el agarre y pero a la vez tan delicado que le dio una sensación de cómo si estuviera flotando. Al girar su cabeza para de nuevo decir algo, la mirada de Sasuke bajó y la sonrisa desapareció.

 _— Sakura. Dime, ¿Cómo puedes seguir teniendo los mismos sentimientos hacía mí, después de todo lo que te hice? Después de empujarte tantas veces, hacerte que me odies, despertarte un posible sentimiento de ignorancia hacía mí, insultos, y hasta maltratos. ¿Cómo puedes sentir algo por un hombre, tan fracasado y que apenas tuvo control sobre sus acciones y su propia mente?_

Tras acabar estas palabras, el agarre de las manos, se hizo aún más fuerte por parte de Sakura, cosa que hizo al Uchiha que se sorprenda, y al ver que los ojos esmeraldas de la chica eran cristalinos de lágrimas, le paralizaron, aun así ella conservando una expresión seria, dejo un suspiro.

 _— Escúchame bien Sasuke-kun. ¿Quieres una respuesta a tu pregunta? Te la daré. Cuando era pequeña, una fracasada, un desastre, una chica desconfiada, cada vez que te veía era un encanto, pero estando consciente de cómo era me estaba prohibiendo a mí misma de que me gustarás. Todas, y todos te admiraban tanto, adoraban, y después de un tiempo, no aguanté más ese sentimiento, y dejé que mi corazón se apoderase de mí con todo lo que llevaba oculto dentro. No me gustabas por que eras popular, o porque dominabas a todos. A pesar de tu situación, estabas luchando y avanzando y sobre pasándote a ti mismo. Eres el hombre más fuerte que ha pasado por mi vida. Aún recuerdo lo hipócrita que era al principio de cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo. Gracias a ti, aprendí cómo ser una persona mejor. Me empujabas porque no querías que me meta en tus asuntos, para que yo no esté en peligro también, complicaría las cosas. Ni pensaba en eso, pero sólo quería mejorar las cosas cuando en la realidad lo haría peor. Intentaste hacer que te odie...Odiarte. Sasuke-kun, yo supe que todas tus acciones, no eran tuyas. Tú mirada. En aquel momento lo vi todo. Estabas atrapado entre cadenas de odio, confusión y venganza. Esto es algo que ningún ser humano podría controlarlo. Para mí, no eres un hombre fracasado o perdido. Para mí siempre has sido, la persona que más amaba y aún— amo. Acuérdate de aquel día cuando te marchaste. No me permitiría que me dejes de nuevo sola. No me abandones Sasuke-kun...seré pesada, una molestia, pero así es cómo soy yo, con esos complejos. Sólo quiero devolverte esa felicidad, quiero poder ver que te vayas a descansar, quiero ver tu cálida sonrisa, quiero poder ayudarte escapar de las cadenas de las que aún estas atado, quiero curar tu mente y corazón con el mío, quiero que seamos felices, juntos._

Tras estas palabras, las lágrimas caían aún más y más por su pálido rostro, mientras Sasuke estaba en shock.

 _— Pesada... Te voy a callar ya de una vez._

Sakura al querer levantarse no pudo. El azabache puso sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la pelirosa y con gesto rápido calló a la chica con sus propios labios. El cuerpo en aquel momento era paralizado, ella no supo que hacer pero, aun sosteniendo el collar en su puño, puso su mano y el puño sobre el pecho de él, relajándose, poco a poco cerrando los ojos, dejándose cautiva en aquel momento, sintiendo las lágrimas de otro cayendo. Poco a poco, no mucho, separaron sus labios uno de otro, pero el chico rápidamente la abrazó, reposando su cabeza sobre al del hombro de la chica.

 _— Sakura...Gracias. Por no rendirte. Luchar por mí a pesar de todo. Ser la luz de mi oscuridad. Ser la cura de mi dolor. Hacerme entender.. de nuevo que es este sentimiento. ¿Abandonarte? Jamás lo volveré a hacer, y si me voy, te vendrás conmigo, prometiéndote de protegerte con mi propia vida. Me arrepiento tanto, pero tanto por lo que te he hecho pasar... Estar perdido en la oscuridad te abre tantas puertas, pero también te las cierra, pero tú...llegaste antes de que se cierren. Llegaste a tiempo antes de que yo me pierda. Debo admitir...me recuerdas mucho a mi madre. Ella era la única que más me escuchaba y me sanaba. Cada hombre, necesita una mujer, la cual le cuide._

Las palabras que él acaba de decir, dejaron a la Haruno petrificada y una gran sonrisa y dió un pequeño salto en sus brazos, acariciando su propia mejilla con la de él. Por fin. Lo ha conseguido. Ha hecho que él se diese cuenta que es lo que ella tenía guardado en su alma y corazón durante estos años. Valió la pena todo. Ella se separó del rostro del chico, y se quedó mirándole. Estaba sonriendo, y el motivo de su sonrisa era ella. Esa sonrisa tan, calma, hacía que ella pierda el rumbo de su corazón, sus emociones dentro de ella eran tan explosivas.

 _— Ya era tiempo de que te dieses cuenta...Shannaro_..

 _— Hmph. Esto es nuevo para mí.. Así que no te quejes._

Una risita se le escapó, y tras unos segundos, él hizo que la chica entrará adentro de su capa, así ajuntándose a él, y los labios ajenos del chico se juntaron a la frente de la chica. Era el símbolo definitivo de aquel sentimiento que todos llaman "amor", de Sasuke hacía Sakura.


End file.
